Der Stein der Weisen überarbeitete Version
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Jedes Kapitel des Buches wird umgeschrieben und ein klein wenig verändert... Freut euch auf viele neue Charaktere! Das erste Kapitel ist aus der Sicht von Narzissa Malfoy! Das sollte eine Gemeinschaftsgeschichte sein! Wer möchte mitmachen?
1. Der Junge, der überlebte

Hy...

**Wer hat Lust bei meiner Geschichte mitzumachen? Jeder darf mitmachen! Diese Story wird eine Gemeinschaftsgeschichte, welche jedes Kapitel der Bücher umschreibt... Es darf auf der Sicht von jeder x-beliebigen Person geschrieben werden (also auch irgendwelchen erfundenen), nur nicht von Harry... Außerdem kommen ein paar Personen vor, welche im Buch nicht vorkommen... So hat Bella zum Beispiel einen Sohn und Dumbledore eine Tochter... Es können auch noch weitere Kinder von Hogwartscharakteren eingebaut werden... Es wird zB das zweite Kapitel aus der Sicht eines Muggel geschrieben, der im Zoo ist, oder aus der Sicht von Dudley... oder sonst wen... Oder es wird gar weggelassen und stattdessen wird über Hermine berichtete, wie sie den Hogwartsbrief bekommt... Also es sind alle Möglichkeiten offen... Es kann auch etwas total verändert werden... (siehe dazu Kapitel 2)...**

**Ich hoffe es hat jeder verstanden worauf ich hinaus will... Außerdem hoffe ich auch viele Teilnehmer...**

**MFG Samantha**

**Harry Potter einmal anders**

**Der Stein der Weisen - überarbeitete Version**

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Junge, der Überlebte**

Es war still im Hause Malfoy. Gerade eben hatte noch eine helle Kinderstimme die Gänge gefüllt, aber jetzt war der kleine Mann schon im Land der Träume. Narzissa seufzte. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Draco kann erst seit wenigen Tage laufen und rennt jetzt meist vor seiner Mutter davon um das Haus zu erkunden. So hatte Narzissa alle Hände voll damit zu tun ihren Sohn daran zu hindern mit gefährlichen Gegenständen zu spielen. Mehr als nur einmal musste sie ihm ihren Zauberstab wegnehmen.

Nun saß im Wohnzimmer und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen. Neben sich hatte sie ihr magischen Babyphone um dennoch immer ein Ohr auf Draco zu haben, welcher ein Zimmer weiter friedlich schlief.

Im Geiste liefen Bilder vor ihren Augen herab, welche Dinge zeigte, die in den letzten Jahren geschehen sind. Es waren zum Teil schreckliche Dinge gewesen und dann auch Dinge, die den schreckliche Muggeln zeigte wer der Boss in der Welt ist.

Narzissa war nie damit einverstanden gewesen, dass Lucius sich den Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, obwohl sie in manchen Dingen mit ihm einer Meinung war. Aber dennoch hatte ihr Mann gemeint, dass sie sich anschließen müssen, wenn ihnen das reine Blut etwas wert war und sie zu den Gewinnern zählen wollen. Die Familie Malfoy war eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien und war schon immer stolz darauf reinblütig zu sein.

Die junge Hexe schüttelte über ihre Gedanken den Kopf und hoffte darauf, dass bald irgendjemand den Krieg gewinnt und ihr Sohn in Frieden aufwachsen kann.

Gerade als Zissa aufstehen wollte um sich ein Buch auszusuchen und etwas zu lesen, hörte sie ein lautes Geräusch aus der Eingangshalle. Sie seufzte schwer und verlies den Raum und zu sehen, wer die Treppe herauf poltert.

Noch bevor sie die Stiege in die Eingangshalle erreichte, lief ihr ihre Schwester Bellatrix praktisch in die Arme. Sie hatte ihren kleinen Sohn Marius an ihre Brust gedrückt und wirkte etwas gehetzt. "Zissa, du musst mir helfen!" murmelte sie fahrig und kam schweratmend zum stehen. "Was ist denn passiert?" fragte die jüngere der zwei Schwestern verwirrt. "Der dunkle Lord ist verschwunden... Wir wollen ihn suchen..!" erklärte Bella schnell. Nun war Zissa noch mehr verwirrt. "Und wie soll ich dir dabei helfen?" fragte sie unwillig. Denn sie hatte keine Lust ihre Schwester zu begleiten. "Glaub jetzt nicht, dass ich dich dabei begleiten werde..!" fuhr sie aufgebracht fort. Narzissa hatte nicht vor ihren Sohn hier alleine zu lassen. Bella schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte "Nein, musst du auch nicht... Kannst du nur an meinen Sohn aufpassen? Ich kann ihn ja schlecht mitnehmen."

Das klang fair, fand Narzissa. Sie hatte für den dunklen Lord, obwohl sie zu dem Verein gehörte, nie viel tun müssen, daher fand sie in Ordnung ihren Teil zur Suche beizutragen. "Ok, ich werde mich um Marius kümmern!" stimmte sie schließlich zu. "Du bist ein Schatz!" freute sich ihre Schwester und küsste Zissa auf die Wange. Dann gab sie ihr das schlafende Kind und meinte "Ich komme zurück, sobald wir ihn gefunden haben!" meint sie noch und drehte sich um, um die Treppe wieder hinunter zu hetzen. "Pass auf dich auf!" rief Zissa ihrer Schwester hinterher. Auch wenn sie es nie gezeigt hatte, sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Schwester. Plötzlich blieb Bella stehen und drehte sich noch mal um. "Du... Zissa..." meinte sie leise, Es war als ob sie Narzissas Worte an etwas wichtiges erinnert hätten. "Ja?" hinterfragte sie besorgt.

"Wenn irgend etwas schief geht und ich nicht zurückkomme... Kümmerst du dich dann bitte um meinen Sohn?"

Das klang so gar nicht nach ihrer Schwester. "Sag so etwas nicht... alles wird gut!" versuchte sie ihre Schwester zu beruhigen. Aber der Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Schwester wollte nicht verschwinden. "Versprich es mir Zissa... Ich will ihn in guten Händen wissen..." flehte Bella ihre Schwester an. "Ich werde ihn beschützen, wie meinen eigenen Sohn.." versprach Zissa ihre Schwester. Das entlockte ihrer Schwester ein dankbares Lächeln. "Danke!" hauchte sie und damit drehte sie sich wieder um. Kurz darauf fiel die Eingangstür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Eine Weile stand Narzissa mit dem kleinen Marius auf den Armen auf der ersten Stufe der Treppe und starrte ihrer Schwester hinterher. In diesem Augenblick wünschte sie sich von ganzen Herzen, dass sie ihre Schwester wohlbehalten wiedersehen wird. Wieder seufzte sie schwer, als sie sich umdrehte und zu Draco in Zimmer ging um Marius niederzulegen.

Als sie wenige Minuten später wieder aus dem Zimmer kam, dachte sie an Andromeda, die älteste von den drei Schwestern. Um ehrlich zu sein, vermisste sie ihre ältere Schwester und sie wünschte sich, dass sie alle wieder eine Familie sein können. Manchmal hatte sie daran gedacht, einfach aufzuhören, den dunklen Lord zu dienen, aber auf Grund der Sorge um ihren Mann und ihren Sohn hatten sie davor abgehalten. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass Bella ihr gar nicht gesagt hatte, was passiert ist, damit der dunkle Lord verschwunden ist.

Narzissa ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, aber jetzt war nicht mehr daran zu denken ein Buch zu lesen. Bellas Besuch hatten sie verwirrt und auch verängstigt. "Ich hoffe alles wird gut!" flüsterte sie leise zum Feuer im Kamin und lies sich in einen Sessel am Feuer sinken. Narzissa schloss die Augen und versuchte die ängstlichen Gedanken aus ihren Kopf zu verbannen. Alles wird Gut! Aber es fiel ihr so richtig schwer positiv zu denken.

Ganz plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie von der Eingangshalle einen Ruf hörte. "Narzissa?" hallte es durch das Treppenhaus und die Stimme kam immer näher. Noch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, wurde diese geöffnet und ihr Mann stürmte in den Raum. "Der dunkle Lord ist gefallen!" meinte er schlicht. Zissa wusste nicht ob sie glücklich oder traurig darüber sein sollte. "Was ist passiert?" wollte sie wissen. Lucius erzählte ihr daraufhin, dass der dunkle Lord vorgehabt hatte, heute die Potters zu töten und dass der davon nicht zurück gekommen ist. "Wie konnte das passieren?" hinterfragte Narzissa merkwürdig sachlich. Lucius blickte sie undefinierbar an. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber Lily und James Potter sind tot... nur er konnte den Jungen nicht töten!"

"Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte sie ihren Mann besorgt. Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und meinte "Ich weiß es nicht!"

"Du wirst doch nicht ins Gefängnis müssen?"

"Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann!"

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie ein Geräusch aus dem magischen Babyphone. Draco weinte. Narzissa ging zu ihren Sohn. Dadurch wachte auch Marius aus. Während Zissa versuchte, die Kinder zu beruhigen, hoffte sie, dass alles gut werden wird.

In diesem Augenblick ahnte sie noch nicht, dass Albus Dumbledore Harry Potter zu seinen Verwandten bringen wird. Das Lucius es schaffte der Weltöffentlichkeit glaubhaft zu versichern, dass er unter den Imperiusfluch gehandelt habe. Und das tatsächlich so etwas wie Frieden in den nächsten Jahren entstehen wird.

So das war das erste Kapitel...

Ich hab diese Story auch noch auf einer andern Fanfiktion-Seite, aber dort wollte bisher noch niemand mitmachen... Ich hoffe hier ist es anders...

Kritik erwünscht... Teilnehmer gesucht...


	2. Das verschwundene Glas

Nun kommt das zweite Kapitel - von mir, da niemand sonst mitmachen wollte - aber ich hoffe hier auf rege Teilnahme... Aber jetzt mal viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Das verschwundene Glas - oder - So ein blöder Geburtstag

Endlich... dachte Dudley Dursley als er am Morgen seines elften Geburtstages die Augen aufschlug. Er liebte Geburtstage, besonders dann wenn er an seine ach so vielen Geschenke dachte.

Man konnte gar nicht denken, dass so eine dicker Junge so eine Geschwindigkeit vorlegen kann. So schnell er konnte war er aus dem Bett gesprungen und hinunter in die Küche gerannt. In seinen Schlafanzug stand er vor dem Küchentisch und betrachtete den Berg von Geschenken. "Alles meins" flüsterte er leise, so dass niemand ihn hören konnte. Für Außenstehende muss es so aussehen als wäre er verdammt süchtig nach Aufmerksamkeit, aber im Grund packt es einfach gerne Geschenke aus. Außerdem war er der festem Überzeugung, dass man nie genug Sachen haben konnte. Schmunzelnd beäugte er seine Sachen und griff nach den ersten Päckchen. Nur um sie durch zu schütteln und dann wieder zurückzulegen. Es juckte unter seinen Fingern alles sofort auszupacken, aber dennoch wollte er vorher nach oben gehen und sich anziehen.

Als er fünf Minuten später wieder in die Küche kam, waren seine Eltern und sein dämlich Cousin schon anwesend. Ohne auch nur daran zu denken allen einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und begann die Geschenke zu zählen. "Das sind nur 37!" stellte er enttäuscht fest und schaute wütend von seiner Mutter zu seinen Vater. "Das ist eines weniger als letztes Jahr!" meinte er laut und war schon kurz davor laut und falsch los zu heulen, aber seine Mutter lenkte ein, wie immer, und so würde er sogar mehr Geschenke als letztes Jahr haben.

Er bekam immer was er wollte und darum konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass es mal etwas geben könnte, was er nicht bekommen könnte. Er fing an das Geschenkpapier von seinen Päckchen zu reißen und stellte erfreut fest, dass er alles bekommen hatte, dass er sich gewünscht hatte und auch noch etwas mehr. Als es seine Geschenke gebührend betrachtet hatte, wandte Dudley sich dem Essen zu und stopfte soviel wie möglich Schinken, Ei und Brot in sich hinein, dass er dann das Gefühl hatte, dass er bald platzen könnte, auch wenn er jetzt ganz genau wusste, dass er in wenigen Stunden schon wieder Hunger haben würde.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte zum ersten Mal das Telefon. Zuerst achtete er gar nicht darauf, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich voll zustopfen, aber als seine Mutter meinte, dass Harry nicht zu Mrs. Figg konnte, weil sie sich den Fuß gebrochen hatte, da hatte das Gefühl als würde er aus allen Wolken fallen. Ohne wirklich nach zu denken, setzte er mit seinen falschen Weinen ein und jammerte "Ich will nicht ... dass er ... mitkommt ... er ... macht immer ... alles ... kapuutt...!"

Seit er auf die Welt gekommen ist, hat er immer bekommen was er wollte und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen das Gegenteil zu zulassen. Egal wie viel Blödsinn er auch angestellt hat, nie war er bestraft worden. Auch als er angefangen hatte Harry zu ärgern, haben sein Eltern nur darüber gelacht und gemeint, dass er keiner Fliege was zu leide tun könnte. Hey... Sie betteln danach ausgenutzt zu werden... Was kann ich denn dafür...

Noch bevor sie sich darüber einig waren, was mit Harry geschehen sollte, klingelte das Telefon erneut. Wie ging seine Mutter ran. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er seine Mutter rufen. "Ja?" rief er ungeduldig zurück und lies nur wieder strebend von seinen Essen ab. "Telefon!" war die einfache Antwort. Schwerfällig stand er auf und ging zu ihr hinaus in den Flur, wo sich auch das Telefon befand. Dudley nahm den Hörer und grunzte hinein "Ja ... was gibts?" Es war sein bester Freund Pries, welcher antwortete "Du, Kumpel, ich kann heute nicht kommen!" Fast wäre Dudley der Hörer aus der Hand gefallen. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein? ... Warum das denn"? wollte er natürlich aufgebracht wissen. "Ich hab gestern meine Schwerster im Keller eingeschlossen, wo ich eigentlich auf sie hätte aufpassen sollen...!" erklärte Pries langsam und man merkte seiner Stimme an wie ungerecht er das alles fand. "Das ist nicht fair!" murmelte Dudley in das Telefon und überlegte, wie er doch noch zu seinen Tag im Zoo zusammen mit seinen besten Freund kommen könnte. "Dann machen wir es eben nächsten Samstag!" meinte er schließlich zerknirscht, denn ihn war nicht wirklich etwas besseres eingefallen. "Ok, dann nächste Woche!" Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung legte er auf und starrte wütend auf das Telefon. Was für ein sche... Tag... Die Lust auf Essen war ihn komplett vergangen. Darum packte er nur seine Geschenke und ging in sein Zimmer hoch. Laut fluchend stampfte er die Treppe hoch und lies die Zimmertür mit einen lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen. Was für ein blöder Geburtstag!!

Unten am Küchentisch wusste, niemand so Recht, was eigentlich passiert war, denn Dudley hatte nicht wirklich Infos gegeben. Das Einzige, dass wirklich sicher war, war das Dudley sehr wütend war und dass aus dem Zoobesuch nichts werden würde. Harry verzog sich in seinen Schrank, Vernon ging in sein Büro nach oben und Petunia begann damit die Küche sauber zumachen. Nach wenigen Minuten beschloss sie, dass Harry ihr ruhig helfen konnte. Diesen Geburtstag von Dudley verbrachte Harry nicht damit die Katzenfotos von Mrs. Figg anzusehen, sondern er war sehr damit beschäftigt die unterschiedlichen Hausarbeiten zu machen. Dudley saß inzwischen in seinen Zimmer schmollte und probierte seine Geburtstagsgeschenke aus. Erst zum Mittagessen verlies er sein Zimmer.

So das war das Kapitel Nummer 2...

Etwas kurz, aber es wird in jedem Kapitel etwas anders sein als im Buch

Möchte jemand mitmachen? Wer hat Lust auf Kapitel 3 "Briefe von niemanden"?

Kritik erwünscht...


	3. Briefe von niemandem – oder – Zauberei?

Hy! Hier kommt Kapitel nummer Drei! Diesmal ist es nicht von mir, sondern von angelwater!

Viel Spaß damit! Wir hoffen es gefällt euch...

Kapitel 3

Briefe von niemandem – oder – Zauberei?

Wann sind endlich die Sommerferien vorbei? … denkt ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren. Ihr Name ist Hermine. Sie mochte Ferien noch nie, besonders dann, wenn sie ihre ganzen Hausaufgaben schon gemacht hatte.

„Mum, Dad, mir ist langweilig? Können wir in ein Museum oder so?", fragt sie.

„Aber Hermine, wir waren vor einer Woche erst im Museum. Wie wäre es, wenn du mal ins Schwimmbad gehst? Du solltest nicht immer lernen.", sagt ihre Mutter.

„Im Schwimmbad ist es langweilig."

„Dann geh doch in die Bücherei und hole dir ein paar Bücher."

„Ja, dass könnte ich eigentlich machen."

Hermine geht in ihr Zimmer, als sie plötzlich ein Klopfen an ihrer Fensterscheibe hört. Verwundert dreht sie sich zum Fenster. Sie kann ihren Augen kaum trauen. Dort sitzt eine Schleiereule. Sie schaut den Vogel weiterhin an. Dann klopft es wieder. Diesmal aber etwas ungeduldiger.

„Willst du zu mir?", fragt Hermine den Vogel.

Die Eule sitzt ganz ruhig da. Langsam geht Hermine zum Fenster und öffnet dieses. Die Eule kommt herein gehüpft. Jetzt erst sieht Hermine, dass sie einen Brief dabei hat.

„Wer schickt denn seine Briefe mit einer Eule?"

Bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen kann, lässt die Eule den Brief auf Hermines Bett fallen und fliegt davon. Hermine nimmt den Brief in die Hand.

Darauf stand:

Ms. H. Granger

Zimmer im 1. Stock

Allee des Friedens 15

Big Tower

London

„Also ist der Brief wirklich für mich.", denkt Hermine.

„Merkwürdig. Der Brief ist mit Wachs versiegelt. Ich komme mir vor wie im Mittelalter.", lacht sie.

Schnell öffnet sie den Brief. Das Papier besteht aus schwerem Pergament.

Auf der ersten Zeile steht:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein. So etwas wie Zauberei gibt es doch nicht wirklich.", denkt Hermine.

„Hermine, ich dachte, du wolltest in die Bücherei gehen!", ruft ihre Mutter.

„Ich komme."

Den Brief legt sie auf den Schreibtisch und verschwindet durch die Türe ins Esszimmer.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf.", sagt ihr Vater.

„Ja, Dad. Ich passe doch immer auf.", erwidert Hermine.

Der Brief liegt vergessen oben in ihrem Zimmer.

Die Bücherei ist riesig. Hermine geht zu der Abteilung, in der sie ein riesiges Buch entdeckt hat. Es sieht schon ziemlich alt aus. Das Buch heißt: „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts".

„Hogwarts? Irgendwo habe ich den Namen schon einmal gelesen.", denkt Hermine.

Sie schlägt die erste Seite auf. Dort ist ein Bild von einem riesigen Schloss abgebildet. Als sie genauer hin sieht, bemerkt sie, dass sich die Bäume und die Fahne auf dem Bild bewegen. Vor Schreck lässt sie fast das Buch fallen. Dann schaut sie auf die Überschrift: „HOGWARTS – SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI". Plötzlich fällt ihr der Brief wieder ein.

„Sollte es wirklich so etwas wie Zauberei geben? Aber warum bemerkt man davon nichts?", denkt Hermine für sich.

Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie das mit der Zauberei wirklich glauben soll.

„Es kann einfach keine Zauberei geben, sonst würde man es doch fühlen, oder?", denkt Hermine. „Aber ich habe mir auch schon mal gewünscht, dass ein Buch, wo ich nicht rankam, auf dem Tisch liegt und ein paar Sekunden später lag es dort und ich habe niemanden gesehen, der das Buch da hingelegt hat. Am Besten ich nehme das Buch mit und schaue mir den Brief noch einmal an. Dann werde ich mit meinen Eltern reden. Vielleicht können sie mir ja helfen."

Mit diesen Gedanken geht Hermine aus der Bücherei.

„Na nu Hermine, du bist schon wieder hier?", fragt ihre Mutter.

„Ja, ich habe schnell ein Buch gefunden, das ich jetzt gerne lesen würde.", antwortet Hermine.

Schnell geht sie auf ihr Zimmer. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegt der geöffnete Brief. Sie nimmt ihn in die Hand und liest:

Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonagall_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

PS: Da sie eine muggelgeborene Hexe sind, möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas mitteilen. Die benötigten Sachen für dieses Schuljahr finden Sie in der Winkelgasse, London. Gehen Sie in den Tropfenden Kessel und fragen Sie jemanden danach.

Erstaunt lässt Hermine den Brief sinken. Sollte sie wirklich eine Hexe sein? Nach dem Brief, ja. Sie schlägt das Buch auf. Die ganzen Bilder bewegen sich und es wird von einem alten Schloss berichtet, das über Magie verfügt.

„Aber was sind Muggelgeborene?"

Plötzlich schlägt das Buch eine Seite ziemlich weit vorne auf.

„Muggelgeborene sind magisch begabte Kinder oder Erwachsene, die nicht von einer Zaubererfamilie abstammen. Muggel werden die Menschen genannt, die keine Magie besitzen."

„Okay, dann weiß ich wenigstens das schon.", denkt Hermine.

„Wie soll ich das bitte meinen Eltern beibringen? Ob sie mir überhaupt glauben? Ich würde gerne nach Hogwarts gehen. Da lerne ich bestimmt viel."

Sie geht zu ihren Eltern.

„Mum, Dad. Ich muss mit euch reden.", sagt Hermine.

„Was ist denn Hermine?", fragt ihr Vater.

„Es ist vorhin ein Brief angekommen."

„Aber heute war keine Post im Briefkasten."

„Er kam auch mit einer Eule."

„Bitte was?"

„Der Brief kam mit einer Eule."

„Aber wer sollte einen Brief mit einer Eule schicken?"

„Eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Aber Hermine, du weißt, dass es so etwas nicht echt gibt."

„Doch, es gibt wirklich Magie. Schau dir das Buch an."

Hermine gibt ihren Eltern das Buch über Hogwarts.

„Die Bilder bewegen sich, aber das ist bestimmt nur elektrisch hergestellt worden.", sagt Hermines Mutter.

„Dafür ist das Buch aber viel zu alt. Es kann nur Magie sein.", versucht Hermine ihre Eltern weiter zu überzeugen.

„Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann lest euch den Brief hier durch."

Hermine zeigt ihren Eltern den Brief von Hogwarts.

„Wenn es wirklich so etwas wie Magie geben sollte, warum haben wir dann bis jetzt nichts davon gemerkt?", fragt Hermines Vater.

„Ich weiß es nicht. In dem Buch steht, dass Hexen und Zauberer vor den nichtmagischen Menschen versteckt leben. Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen nach London fahren und schauen, ob es die Winkelgasse wirklich gibt? Dann wissen wir, ob es nun Magie gibt oder nicht.", schlägt Hermine vor.

„Okay, und wenn es sie nicht gibt, vergessen wir das Ganze einfach wieder."

Glücklich lächelt Hermine ihre Eltern an.

Als Hermine im Bett liegt, lässt sie sich noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen.

„Bitte lass es so etwas wie Zauberei geben. Vielleicht lerne ich dann neue Freunde kennen. In meiner Schule, die ich jetzt besuche, habe ich ja kaum Freunde, da niemand mit einer Streberin befreundet sein will. Was kann ich dafür, dass ich gerne lerne?"

Mit diesen Gedanken schläft sie dann endlich ein.

--

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Kritik erwünscht...


End file.
